


Lines

by coopbastian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: anonymous on tumblr prompted: “Play your cards right, and I just might have to put you on speed dial.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> that feel when u realize u haven't updated your ao3 since july.......yikes,, anyway this was first posted on tumblr.

“Play your cards right, and I just might have to put you on speed dial.”   


Cisco spits out his drink, actually _spits_ it out onto the bar as he starts to crack up, which makes Barry pout his lips. “Dude! Please do not tell me that’s a real, actual line that you use,” Cisco says in between laughs, ignoring the glare he’s receiving from the bartender and the people sitting nearby.

“It’s my best one!” Barry insists, pouting harder at his best friend. “It’s worked…one time. Maybe. With Linda…when we were already going out.” 

Cisco lets out another laugh, attempting to cover his mouth. “Oh, my god. That is just…the funniest shit you’ve ever told me,” he says, taking another sip of his drink for his now dry throat. 

“You didn’t have to laugh at me!” Barry whines, giving Cisco the best puppy dog eyes he could muster, but he’s not upset. Not one bit. As long as he can make Cisco smile or laugh, then Barry succeeds. There’s nothing more special than seeing the other man smiling, with teeth showing and eyes sparking and all.  


“Not laughing _at_ you,” Cisco tells him, patting him on the back. “More like…laughing at that line that you literally use on people.”

Barry rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling softly. “Alright, then what’s your best line, Mr. Suave?” he asks, and it makes Cisco get this rather mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Cisco sits up a little straighter, runs his hand through his hair as he clears his throat. “I bet I can kiss you on the lips without touching you at all,” he says. 

Barry gives him a look, chuckling. “Really? Is that all, Mr. Ramon?” 

“You’re supposed to kiss me!” Cisco says, his turn rolling his eyes.   


But Barry is suddenly feeling the heat rise into his cheeks. “Wha–really?” he asks, but he already knows the answer. Cisco is serious about this–about proving his point, anyway.

“Yes, really. Pucker up, Flash!” Cisco says, grinning wide before Barry is punching his shoulder. Cisco only keeps up with his grin, turning his whole body to face him. 

While his face is getting redder and redder by the second, Barry closes his eyes and slowly leans in halfway, his heart beginning to pound hard against his chest. Luckily, Cisco leans in the rest of way and his lips clash with Barry’s, and it’s… _whoa_. 

Okay, if Barry has to be honest, he’s thought about what it would be like kissing Cisco. A couple of times. Alright, several times. But could anyone blame him when someone like Cisco exists? 

Their lips just seem to fit rather perfectly, soft and nice. Just when Barry hopes it doesn’t end, Cisco is pulling back with a soft smile on his face. It makes Barry’s heart skip a beat and he has the biggest urge to reach up and sweep away the strand of hair that’s in Cisco’s face. 

“Guess I lost the bet,” Cisco says, his voice low enough that only Barry can hear him, as if they’re in their own little world.   


“Let’s go back to your place,” Barry blurts out, which earns him a weird look from his friend. “Please.”   


At this, though, Cisco is still smiling before he gets up from the bar stool. “I’m assuming that line worked?” 

Barry laughs, hooking his arm around Cisco’s. “You can say that…”


End file.
